World War V
by CatrinHope
Summary: AU where vampires are discovered in America and the terrible consequences that follow. Zombies were obviously not going to destroy American civilisation, of course not, it clearly was going to be sparkly vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is going to have expanded in December (Long way away but still)! Hope you enjoy this one! Edit: New stuff is on this chapter.

It had seemed like a good idea to start with. At least that's what they had said. It actually had been a stupid fucking idea but who fucking cares: sparkly vampires exist! Jacob growled at the thought of those smug pricks, loving their fifteen of fame, appearing on the news, shirts off and sparkling in the artificial light of the studio. It had seemed revolutionary, immortality; the cure for all illnesses. Of course, they had tried at first to be sensible with it, manipulating the venom to stop side effect of being vampires occurring to find a permeant cure to all diseases.

However, it was doomed from the start, especially given that the precious venom was in the possession of 'normal citizens.' Jacob supposed the America government hadn't realised how many vampires actually lived in America or internationally. Now that vampires were being accepted in America, more started travelling to America to have a less hidden life as more American vampires stopped living in hiding as well. Soon more citizens were suddenly becoming vampires, and then utter chaos broken out. Massacres nationwide as new vampire searched to drink blood, the police not even the army could defeat them. Then money started being moved under the table, and sudden major politicians suddenly were becoming vampires, hurried laws were coming into place to stop immortal politicians having constant power. Along with them came those restricting certain activities to the vampires, something met with riots and murders, the fat old senators never stood a chance once a horde of vampires invaded the senate. Suddenly more people wanted the vampire venom, from the fear of attack and as the US government crumbled the regulations in place fell apart. A separation soon came between Natural Vampires and Medical Vampires, those who had been injected, not that it made a difference to Jacob. The Medical Vampire fought back, more soldiers of the American army and police force were taking the venom to be able to fight against the swarms, their main goal to protect the few humans left, however with their new found blood lust it proved difficult. Utter destruction reigned for a couple of years, America being shut off from the rest of the world and the human numbers lingered, either dead or converted in the now war torn country.

At least that's was what they thought. Jacob sniffed the ground his eyes watering from the painfully sweet smell and followed it. As more and more vampires started appearing so more werewolves, more scared children having no idea what was happening to them and Jacob couldn't be there for all of them. Fortunately, the Natural Vampires were too distracted fighting for their rights to notice the sudden increase of their mortal enemy, the Medical Vampires having no idea what they were, apart from bad smelling. Soon all of the Quileute's boys had started to transform. Half of them had no idea what the hell had happened. Jacob did though.

"You found them yet?" Edward asked exasperatedly from the roof he was crouched upon above Jacob. Jacob growled again his nose still attached to the floor. The Cullen's had found him once America had been shut off from the rest of the world. He at the time had being growing the size of his pack trying to convince the more of the tribes to his side when they found him. Needless to say the breach in the territory didn't go well.

"Why the fuck are vampires here?" Phil Milam the Chief of the tribe he was visiting had shouted at Jacob as the werewolves tried to chase the Cullens down. He had watched them go, staying with the Chief, not sure if he wanted the Cullens to be hunted down or not. The old man, couldn't transform however his three sons had, one of them was only thirteen.

"They're…" Jacob had paused, if they knew that the Cullens had followed him here it would be difficult to convince them to his pack, "they want to kill us, that's why they're here. Most likely they're Natural Vampires, they consider us enemies."

Jacob had walked towards right up to Milam until they were nose to nose, Milam's beady eyes staring unblinkingly at him.

"If you stay here, they'll come back, they'll kill you."

"A threat? That's what your way of convincing me that my people should follow you?"

Damn. The old man sighed walking away from Jacob,

"When they return, you better tell them your plan. It better be a bloody good one."

* * *

He'd done it. He hadn't actually expected to be able to after the Cullens had come into their territories. Speaking of which, after the negoations with the people he had left the reservation in search of the vampire family. He hadn't had to look far before seeing two of them staying in the middle of the darkened road, waiting for him

"What the hell are you doing here?" he'd asked,

"We need your help." The doctor, Carlisle said,

"I don't care what you need."

The blonde woman with the doctor smiled, she wasn't his wife but he couldn't remember her name, "You need ours as much as we need yours." she said, saying the insult so pleasantly.

How dare they! It still hurt to transform, but it came quicker nowadays. The vampires barely flinched as he padded towards them, making him howl in anguish.

"You think we want this," they continued as if nothing had happened, their words intertwining as if they had practiced it a hundred times over, "this was never meant to happen, and if it continues…border control isn't going to keep them out for long."

"For the rest of the world to remain safe," the woman said alone, moving forward though her nose crinkled at his smell, "we have to…deal with these…" She couldn't complete her sentence vampires,"

He merely growled, refusing to calm down. They were over stepping their boundaries; he should kill them.

"Please Jacob, listen to us," Carlisle also stepped towards him, putting his arms out in surrender, "we need to exterminate them."

Jacob couldn't believe it; they'd stoop so low to kill their own kind. There was a sudden flash of colour and a sickening smell making Jacob crouch on his hunches. It was Edward, though he barely looked like he had before Jacob had left, his face pinched and grey, his eye definitely looking at Jacob but they appeared so void of life Jacob doubted he was actually seeing him. Of course his hair was still fucking perfect though.

"He's wondering why we'd kill our own kind." He said quietly, no louder than a whisper, yet his voice still travelled. Jacob shook his head, irritated, as if that would remove Edward from his head. However, wherever Edward was, Bella was not far behind. Edward shuffled where he sat in the branches above.

The woman bristled, "they aren't us." She whispered and opened her mouth to say more before Carlisle interrupted,

"It pains me to say it but vampires aren't supposed to live in such large numbers, we need blood and soon everything here will die because of it. We need your help Jacob, help us destroy those here, to save all others."


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _They are two miles that way,'_ Jacob thought to the telepath,

"How many?"

 _'_ _The scent is very strong,'_

"So, a lot…that's your best guest?"

Jacob just glared up, making the vampire sigh.

"Come on let's head back before dark," Edward said, rubbing his eyes. It was odd how tired the vampire could look given he couldn't sleep. Jacob slowly padded back through the large mountains of rubble, grey beams and cracked flat rooves outlining where buildings should have been. They had been travelling through Minnesota, hunting when they'd caught the faint smell. Despite America now only being covered in vampires they were still hard to find, hiding in groups together. Luckily for Jacob, his pack was usually the same size as any vampire clan as they had now made it their personal mission to destroy every vampire in all fifty states. To his surprise the vampire that was hopping across the broken rooves above him, hadn't ran ahead and left Jacob to himself, instead walking along at the exact same pace as Jacob below. Jacob narrowed his eyes and growled lowly before looking back at the tore up tarmac road he was travelling on. By the look of the small road and the long grey buildings that surrounded it, this used to be an industrial area. Jacob guessed it wouldn't have looked that much better here before the vampires. Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

Jacob's pack had grown quite a bit since Forks. Two hundred werewolves in total and twenty vampires. It was definitely difficult to coordinate vampires and werewolves together especially given how picky vampires were. At first many Medical Vampires, they came across were quick to surrender and join their cause but soon after the bloodlust and the hatred of the werewolves that surrounded them took over, leaving them to flee. The vampires they had, consisted of the few humans they'd met along who'd been transformed by the Cullens and the Cullens themselves. But even the Cullens numbers were dwindling. They only had four of their clan left. The Good Doctor had been killed a couple of months ago, when they had come across a few Natural Vampires, he'd asked to talk to them only, to convince them to their side, leading to his death and the slaughter of the vampires by his family, Emmett had disappeared in Idaho a year ago, none of them had seen anything of him since, their mother had died long ago, trying to save Bella at the beginning of all this madness.

Bella was dead. It had hit him hard when he'd first found out, the day after agreeing to help the Cullens. He'd ran away from his clan, howling all night. Now, it just felt like every other death, Bella was dead, the Good Doctor was dead, Sam was dead, Quil was dead and probably when they attacked this new clan many more would be dead. Werewolves died and vampires were destroyed, something Edward had a problem understanding.

"Well?"

Jacob looked up from the road, it was Seth coming out of one of the few standing buildings, a giant warehouse that they were inhabiting.

He transformed and started to yell back, "We're got a large clan two miles west."

More werewolves started to appear and they heard their leaders voice, "We'll send the vampires over tomorrow and attack after the day. We need to rest."

Seth nodded and jumped to fall in line beside them, chatting happily at Edward. Jacob let him wanting to get away from the brooding vampire. Most of the werewolves were untransformed at the moment camping on the right of the warehouse, then the smaller group of vampires on the left. A sudden breeze of the vampire scent hit him and Alice was standing in front of him.

"What's the verdict boss?" she asked giving him a mock salute. Jacob sighed, couldn't he have five minutes of peace from these creatures.

"I'm sure Edward will tell you."

"Yes, well I want to hear it from you."

He closed his eyes for a moment before saying quickly, "There's a large clan two miles west, I'm going to send your lot over there to have a look at what we're dealing with tomorrow, does that sound fine?"

"That sounds delightful," she said beaming, "hungry boss?" she asked, holding up a pot of honey.

Given that vampires had no use for food, many shops were left still packed with food, however after two years most of it was inedible, leaving only tinned and canned foods.

"Thank you…Alice," he said taking it from her, why did she have to been so nice him? At least the other Cullens got the message to be dicks, it made things a lot simpler.

"Don't you like honey?"

"No I do." It made a change to cold beans and spam. He opened the lid and dipped his finger in to eat. Satisfied he was eating, she ran off to sit with Edward who was absent mindedly stroking Seth wolf head. Jacob tutted, he never understood Seth trust of the vampires. He headed over to the biggest group of werewolves all chattering amongst themselves and eating. He nodded at them as he sat down, licking honey off his fingers. He chatted with them when they spoke to him, smiling and laughing with them when all he wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't long before Seth and Edward joined the groups. Despite most of the werewolves of the pack not knowing about their history with the creatures, they were still wary of them and shuffled away from Edward. Perhaps it was Jacob own distrust that made them uneasy. Jacob tried to accept the Head of vampire though it was difficult given their history. Still they now worked together and Edward had the decency to sit quietly with them, Jacob did try and be decent back to set an example. Though he wished the vampire would stop watching him eat so intently. Edward turned away, looking pointedly at the ceiling. Mostly the pack stuck to themselves unless Jacob needed them to do anything, which was a good thing for him. They gathered their own food and settled their own arguments. It was only at night when thing became problematic for Jacob.

Jacob hated the night. In the day, he could distract himself from the thoughts of those in his pack but at night as he lay down, staring into the darkness, all he could hear was the mingle of their thoughts and worries. They kept him up all night, their fears of when they would inevitably die, cursing that this had even happened some even wishing they had become vampires instead; the cowards' way out. Of course, doubts were to be expected but they still hurt Jacob as he waited for each and every member of his pack to fall asleep before he could.

'No movement on the east wall.'

Jacob sent sleepy acknowledgment. Edward liked to tell Jacob what he could see through the link. Jacob didn't mind, it made a change from the sorrow. He turned on to his side.

'You'll go down to the site tomorrow.'

'Of course.'

'And do what?'

They both knew what would happen tomorrow and yet Edward spoke through the link as Jacob tried to sleep.


End file.
